Shugo Chara! Shopping Trip!
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: The Chara's are off on a shoping spree! What happens to them while they are out and about?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Shopping Trip

"Meh. I'm sooooo bored", whined Ran. "I feel 'ya", replies Miki. The guardian characters where all hanging around the Royal Garden whiles the guardians and others were in class. "Hellooooo?" says a voices coming from the door. "Eh? Who's that", Daichi asks. The voice from the door come s out that turns out to be a Shugo Chara along with another behind her. "Yo! What up", Says the chara with the outburst from before. "It's Charm and Harmony ~desu!" The two named Charm and Harmony floated over. "Good afternoon all", Harmony smiles. "What's going on Lovebirds", Charm questions. After all the talking and hello's Charm tells the meaning of them coming to the Garden. "Eh? Shopping Trip?" KusuKusu asks. "Yup! We can go as soon as school is over", Charm says extra giddy. "That's sounds like a lovely idea, but-", Dia starts to say but was soon cut off. "No need to worry Dia! We have a solution. I bet you were wondering 'how are we going to go shopping in such a small state?' Well no need to worry Hun! Harmony here got something for us", Charm says. All of the charas stare confused but wait until school is over for the surprise.  
oOoOoOoOoOoO Time-Skip After School Dia's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The last school bell just rung and I'm sure Amu-Chan and the others shall be here soon. Oh! Here they are now along with Spira-san. "Hey mini peoples", Spira-san yells out to us. Naturally we all float over to her and give her a huge hug with the exception of some. "Oh! Charm, didn't you say you wanted to take the other charas somewhere", Amu-Chan questions. "Yup! Ok, all charas I need you all to stand in line formation please", Charm-san says. We all get in line like she say all with space in between us. "Alright. Harmony do your stuff", Charm says to the shugo chara that was quiet the most. "Yes", Harmony-Chan says. She then begins to say a chant "Shugo chara beings all have a chance. All have a soul. Charas are more than just would-be-selves. They have a choice of their own. " Then she chara changes with Spira-san and she finishes. "Just let your dreams be free!" She shouts out while raising her hands in the air. Then we were all blinded by a flash of light. Seconds later my body starts to hurt as if it's stretching along with my hair. What's going on and why is it that I am feeling this way? Soon the pain stops and the light goes away or at least I think so. I can't tell for sure due to my eyes being closed. As soon as I open them I see Amu-Chan and the others looking at us in awe. Was what Harmony and Spira did really that amazing. I look over in the pond and see what's so different about me. When I look inside I don't believe my eyes. I was bigger or in other words human like Amu! "Hey! This is pretty cool!" Eh? KusuKusu? "Yo! I'm so loving this!" Rhythm? I stand up and look before me. It has seems that the other charas has taken a new state as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Normal POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With the bearers staring in awe at what one little chara and bearer can do to all of their charas, the charas were admiring there selves in their now human forms. "Oh my gosh! You all look so cute", Spira yells out, "Nice work Harmony!" Harmony giggles in response. The Charas were now all wearing something other than their usual outfits. Ran was sporting a hot pink tank top with a mini skirt, along with her pink and white shoes. Miki was wearing a blue tank top with a blue blazer along with black shorts and black and blue converses. Su was wearing a green sundress with green slippers. Dia had her usual attire on due to it being somewhat normal looking already, same for Rhythm, Charm, Harmony, and Daichi. Temari was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt with a long skirt and her shoes she usually wore. Everyone else had on something nice and original. "Ok! Now that we are all set we should get going even though it's Friday we should get there soon", Charm says. "Wait how are you going to pay for everything you buy", Kairi questions them. "Oh, no need to worry Kairi. I gave Charm exactly $200,000 from my savings that way they can get whatever they please", Spira say reassuringly. "W-wait a minute you're paying for all of them?You can put the expenses on us you know", Nagihiko stumbles out. "Yeah, well I wanted to. I know what you guys are thinking though. But just because I live home alone with my sister doesn't mean a thing. I work very hard for things like this", Spira smiles at them, "Now go ahead you guys and have fun!" The charas nod in response and head out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO At the Mall OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The charas now made it to the mall all looking around at all the many store they could go into. " Alright guys here's what we're gonna do", Charm starts, " We are gonna go in groups so here they are Group 1: Ran, Daichi, Rhythm, and KusuKusu Group 2: Temari, Dia, Harmony, and Kiseki Group 3: Yoru, Iru, Miki, Su Group 4 : Me, Pepe, Musashi, El And that's that! So ready to shop till you drop?" "Yeah!" They all split up agreeing to meet at the food court in two hours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Ran's Group/POV OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey let's go inside the sports store", I shout in excitement. All agree except from KusuKusu. "What? Why not", Daichi questions her. She explains that she would feel confused between all the different objects there and she didn't want to make to group look odd if she asked us an odd question. "Nah! Don't worry about it Kusu! How's this? I'll stay next to 'ya the whole time that way if you do have a question you can whisper it to me in my ear so you don't look weird", Rhythm decides. I swear I think I saw KusuKusu blush a bit when he mentioned whispering in my ear part, but that could just be my imagination. She nods and we all walk into the store. As said, Rhythm stayed next to her the whole time. "Ran check this out," Daichi calls out to me. I race over to see the coolest looking soccer ball I have ever seen. I so want this ball. I reach out for it then my hand collides with another. I look to see that it's Daichi's hand I pull back and start to blush furiously. "Heh. Did you want the ball too? I guess if I got it we could both share it", Daichi suggest while I just nod in response. I look over to see Rhythm hugging KusuKusu from behind while she points to all sorts of things. I smiled a bit wondering what kind of relationship they're getting off to. I turn my attention back to Daichi as we go to check out our new ball.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Dia's Group/POV OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This is just wonderful! We are now currently in a book store surrounded by all types of splendid books. I continue to walk sideways looking at all the different titles, until I bumped into someone. "Oh!...sorry", says the person I bump into. I look to see that it's Harmony-san. "Hey are you alright Harmony-san", I ask. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks though Dia", she responded with even looking at me. She starts to walk away but I grab her hand before she could go any further. "Uh..yes Dia", she questions me with shaking eyes. "Harmony-san what's wrong", I ask her.

"N-nothing what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"I know there's something wrong. Why won't you tell me? I'm your friend aren't I?"

Harmony's bangs starts to cover her eyes. Then I see tears on the ground. Idmedittly I go and hug her trying to sooth her without trying to make too many stares come our way. "Dia..I saw and X-Egg and when I tried to purify it, it burst and then I felt so helpless and-", she started before bursting into tears. So that's why she was so quiet. "Harmony-Chan you can't live like this! If you do then what will happen all the other Eggs out there? We need you to stay strong you can't think negatively", I start to lecture. "Dia-san…"

"Hey! Commoners hurry up!" After hearing that I gave Harmony one more reassuring hug; and told to stay by me the whole time. And for the first time in a while I saw Harmony smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Charm's POV OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We just roaming around like a bunch of lost kids not know what to do. Wait what's that? I turn the corner to see one of my most favorite things in the world.

**Spira: TeeHee~ Cliffy**

**Charm: I'm gonna kick your butt!**

**Harmony: why was I all shy and quite?**

**Spira: Because it was around the time you just came out your egg.**

**Charm: Screw that! You started another story! Again!**

**Spira: Don't get mad at me! I had an Idea and thought I should share it!**

**Charm: Whatever. R&R If you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Karakoe Time!

Shugo Chara Shopping Trip

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Pepe's POV OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" I heard Charm-Tan yell.

"What is it dechu~?"

"Look it Pepe! It's a karaoke machine!"

I got an evil glint in my eye as I called over the others. This is gonna be fun!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO 5 minutes later OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey everyone! My name is Charm and me and my friends are gonna sing for you", Charm-Tan yelled out as a crowd came. Yep this was my evil plan. We're gonna sing in the mall in front of all these people. This is just pure joy right now. This is pretty much payback for Musashi taking the last cookie Suu made last week. Now it not so embarrassing for Charm-Tan cause she can sing, but everyone else I have no idea. "Ok Dechu~! It's time to start singing", I say into the microphone in my hand. Charm-Tan starts out with a song called Battlefield I think (I don't own Jordin Sparks dose). She sings really pretty, but I guess that's only natural she is a god based chara after all. After she was finished people started clapping. "Yahoo! Come on the stage you guys", I hear El yell out. I search to crowd to see a bunch of odd colored teens come up. (A/N: I'm sorry! But it had to be typed!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Normal POV OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey what are you guys doing", a curious Ran asks. "What does it look like? We're doing Kar-re-oka", Charm says in her own little way. Just about everyone got excited. "Hey I have an idea. How about we sing request from the crowd", Miki suddenly suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. With that Ran grabbed the microphone, "Hey, Hey everyone we are now taking request! So you see this green haired guy? (She's talking about Musashi) Raise your hand and he'll come to you with the micro phone. Then you state your name, chose one of us that's on the stage, and the song you want us to sing, ok?" The crowd seemed highly pleased by this. Not long after Musashi jumped down from the stage and started to look for the first person to go. He went up to a jet black haired kid that looked around 16. "Yes, you here. You know the rules", Musashi says to him as he hands him the mic. "Ok. Umm names Jason, I would like the short blonde girl to sing. And the song uhhhh… Disruptive Diva by Hatsune Miku", Jason finishes. "Ok, first of all, I'm not short! I'm fun-sized! And secondly, Yay", KusuKusu says into her microphone. "Wait KusuKusu you sure you wanna do that? I mean have you heard Hatsune's voice? That's a computer not a real person! That's kinda impossible", Rhythm explains to her. "Dude have you not heard her sing", Daichi asks him.

"No."

"Didn't think so. Pay him no attention KusuKusu, sing!"

KusuKusu went up to the stage. Some of the crowd and charas were hesitant, while others were excited. She went to the machine and started up the music.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Rhythm's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Oh man this is so not cool! She's gonna embarrass herself! I mean no one can make their voice go that high can they?' I heard to music go on and the beat start to get faster. Then I heard her sing. Oh god I heard her sing. Everyone else's faces were the same as mine, priceless. I guess it is possible. I mean she sounds freaking beautiful! Just like the real deal! You would have heard her singing in a park one day and people would her ran up to her thinking she was the real Hatsune Miku. Soon as she was finished all was quite. After like 30 seconds of people with their moths wide open and bulged eyes they crowd went crazy. KusuKusu smiled at the crowd then turned around and smiled at me. I smile back at her as all the other girls glomp her. Wait glomp is the right word for when you jump on someone in an excited way right? (A/N: -_- Really Rhythm?) I saw Musashi go up to another person, another guy actually because he was the only one with his hand up. "Ok, my name is Renji. I want the purple haired girl without the ponytail to sing, uhhh Girlfriend by Avril Lavingne", a red haired teen said. I looked over to see if Temari or Harmony let their hair down. I see that they both had they up in their usual ponytails. So wait….THAT BASTERD WAS TALKING ABOUT ME? I snatch the microphone out of Ran's hand. "Hey, stupid, Imma dude! Let's get that straight! So you better pick another song and get those perverted thoughts out your freaking head and get it right or leave", I shouted into the mic. After I said that all eyes were on me. I realized what I just did and went off the stage and walked away. Damn him…how dare he call me a girl? But I can't blame him though. Maybe I should get a haircut.

"Rhythm, wait!"

I turn around to see a tiny blond chasing me. Wait no it's just KusuKusu. "What is it Kusu", I ask her almost as politely as I can after what just happened. "Please don't be upset. I hate it when people frown. Come on smile please? Do it for me", she pleads at me. "Don't worry about it Kusu. I'm just gonna get a haircut and this will never happen again. You know just get it real low like how Kairi's is", I explain to her. I think I might have said something wrong though. Because there are literally flames around her right now so much that people are actually starting to run away. What did I say?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO KusuKusu's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What the fudge did he just say? Cut his hair? He wants me to kill him! I grab his collar and yank him down real hard and whisper in a voice close venom, "Cut your hair and you're gonna wish you didn't come out of that egg, got it?" He starts to shake his head vastly. I smile sweetly and let him go. As I do he starts to back away from me slowly with a scared expression on his face. Wait I didn't scare him that much did I? I hope not..now it's gonna make me…..make me….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Rhythm's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stop backing away when I hear sobs. Huh? Wait she's crying why? I walk up to her and hug her. She starts to say some inaudible things.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"I said I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't mean to. It's my job to make people smile not frown."

"Kusu…It's ok. I'm not so upset anymore see look I'm smiling."

She looks up at me as I wipe the tears from her face. She put her faces back in my chest and just holds me. Not that I'm complaining I'm enjoying this. "Oh and Rhythm start think like a perv and I kill you and not cry", Kusu says to me with her head still in my chest. Ok first she wants to kill me, now she's reading my mind. I can't believe I fell for this crazy chick I really can't.

oOoOoOoOoO Daichi's POV (finally!) OoOoOoOoOoO

I wonder where they went. After a few more songs everyone left and the other charas went back to original groups. Now me and Ran are trying to look for-wait where'd Ran go? I turn around to see a group of guys. "Hey! Your related to Hinamori Amu aren't you?" "She's hot! Let me at her!" "Dude, out of the way! I'm about to make her mine!" were the many things I heard. I push and shove and pull Ran out of the crowd. "Hey what gives dude? We were here first", One of the guys yell at me. "Because she is, uhhh, my girlfriend? That's right, yeah! She's my girlfriend, so if I were you I would leave unless you wanna see what it feels like to have a soccer ball up your butt", I say threating them. They all go other places. Then they started coming back….awww crap. "If she's your girlfriend then prove it", One of them say. "Prove it? How", I ask them. "Kiss her stupid", they all yell at me. I jump a bit. Kiss Her? I look at her and she's completely red. I look at her and she just shakes her head yes. I take that she wants me to kiss her. Well I guess I kinda have to now. I take her and make her face me. She's still looking down though so I take her chin and make her look at me. Then with that I kiss her. Long enough that they all leave with depressed looks on their faces. Actually I kinda like kissing her and I think she's enjoying it too 'cause she's kissing me back. I pull away from her though due to the lack of air. "That was-", Ran starts. "- Nice. Awesome. Epic. Something in those areas", I say with a sly smirk. "Wait you mean you wanted to", she starts to say. Then I kiss her again and pull away fast. "You know I learned two new things: One that I realize that I really like you another you talk too much", I say with a very happy smile. Well it wasn't as happy after she punched me on the arm. "I like you too, Idiot," She says while walking away.

oOoOoOoOoOo Kiseki's POV oOoOoOoOoOo

Why can't I get that girl out of my head I mean she's beautiful, graceful, and just downright amazing. How is it that I fell for such a girl that I feel for..

**Spira: HA! Another cliff-A**

**Harmony: Why are you doing this to the readers?**

**Charm: Yeah I know I wanted to know who it was to!**

**Spira: Shaddup! This is my story! I do it how I wanna! Anyways who was it that Kiseki was talking about? Was it:**

**1: Temari**

**2: Dia**

**3: Suu**

**4: Pepe**

**5: Harmony**

**Spira: You can't say it's Miki cause she's dating Yoru sorry guys that are Miseki fans.**

**Charm&Harmony: Please Review! **


	3. Author's Note

**Yes this is an author's note, but I can't move on with the story unless you guys vote or comment on who the person Kiseki was talking about for the story. So here the Reminder, CLICK THAT MAGIC BUTTON THAT TAKES 'YA PLACES MAN OR A CRAZY KUSUKUSU WILL COME AND EAT YOUZ! That is all but seriously comment on who it's gonna be PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! O-O **


	4. I Suck Big Time

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You are the worst person of all time.**

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You abandoned all of your Shugo Chara stories! Went into a new fandom and left all of your reviewers hanging!**

**Spira: …..I'm sorry.**

**Kathy: Dang straight you are! Then our owner had the nerve to make new characters! NEW ONES! She might forget about us.**

**Spira:…. No she won't.**

**Kathy: The heck! This whole Hetalia thing is going to far!**

**China: That's not very nice, aru.**

**Lesy: Yeah. And I'm sorry you guys, everyone. I've been so stuck in the Hetalia fandom I forgot my other stories. But I'm going to try and finish them. I promise. But until then I'm gonna have to get myself back into the Shugo Chara fandom to try and finish them. I'm very sorry to you all I never meant for this to happen please forgive me.**


End file.
